


Restrain me

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Steve, pain/pleasure play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2867243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to feel helpless, and his boyfriend Tony is the one to calm him down when he needs it most. </p><p>this is a Secret Santa gift for punkbucky! I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrain me

Steve couldn't breathe, the blood on his hands... Oh god.

If he had just been a little faster, he could have jumped I front of the car-

He gagged and scrubbed his hands raw, until the red was from his own. The shame was sickening to him, and as he tried to scrub harder, the plastic brush broke and he threw it in frustration.

Catching a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, he snarled and punched it- shattering it as his fist hurried right through the plaster.

He heard the door open, and panted hard, heaving like an animal in rage. "-T-ton-" he choked, unable to find the ability to speak past the blockage in his throat.

 

Tony looked at the shattered mirror with a raised eyebrow. Steve was acting out again. Something was up. Something bad. But he couldn't ask about it right now. Right now, Steve needed to be punished. he could feel how bad his anger was, and they had long ago established that steve needed this, needed to be held accountable, in order to let go. Tony sighed and tisked, grabbing the back of Steve's shirt and yanking hard. He wasn't stronger than Steve, by any means but Steve knew when he needed to curb his strength. This was one of the times.

"I don't like when you break my stuff Rogers," Tony half growled, pushing his lover onto his California king. "I don't like punishing you, but you know you deserve it this time." he said, putting on his “Dominant voice, and giving the hand signal for a “scene”. He received an answering one back, and began his work. He was out of his shirt in no time, scrubbing his hand through short spiked hair and pulling a silk blindfold out of the drawer. "You've lost privilege of your hands and eyes tonight. You can speak but that's it. You come when I tell you. No exceptions."

He straddled his lovers hips and tied the silk around his eyes, kissing over each one.   
"Do you need handcuffs? Or leather tonight?"

Steve shook in anger, torn up that he had failed to save what could have been saved. He fought Tony every inch of the way. "I need you to  fuck off." Steve growled, pushing Tony back. the blonde tore the blindfold off, needing Tony to force him to keep it on. "You don't own me stark."

Tony laughed, full on barked in laughter at Steve. "Jarvis?"  Metal arms came out and locked around his ankles first, pulling his legs straight.  Tony pushed Steve down, pushing his arms in line as he distracted his with a harsh kiss.  "How easily you forget who you belong to Rogers. You've been my bitch since day one."  He grinned in satisfaction as he watched Steve struggle. "Go ahead, you won't break them. Banner made them for Hulk. You might pop your shoulder out though..."

Tony left Steve on the bed for a few minutes, slipping out of the rest of his clothes before picking his belt up off the floor. He set it on the edge for later use. "Now, where were we Stevie?" He teased, slipping the blindfold back on.

Steve snarled as the blindfold went on, furious Tony had won. He struggled and fought to free himself, but as the blindfold came down around his eyes... Terror took over.

His body shook, trembling at the thought of what Tony would do to him now. "I'll get free, then put you in here." He tried, voice near breaking. "I swear it."

But God did he need this. To feel helpless again, to feel small and weak. He missed it, craved it. And Tony always took care of him, even when he needed  the pain of it too.he needed to fight the bonds, to tire himself out, and only then could he cope with what happened.

Tony laughed again, placing a hard kiss on Steve's lips, knowing he couldn't throw him off. "Sure you will Rogers. Muscles aren't everything you know."

He continued to tease Steve as he walked around the room, smirking as he watched Steve's head anxiously follow the noise. "What should we do with you today Steve?"

Tony dug around multiple draws, some for toys, other to just confuse Steve. He would go through as many things as Steve needed to feel better. He didn't like when his lover over stressed.   
Tony grabbed the small bucket off the mini sink in his bedroom and took it to the bed, setting it down on the side table. "I think I've got just the thing for you Captain."

Tony opened the lid, slipping a small chunk of ice into his mouth before hovering over Steve's chest. He pushed the cube between his teeth and directed it over Steve's nipple, letting a droplet of ice water fall on perfect pecs.

Steve felt the cold ice hit his chest, and he screamed. "Tony!!! DONT-" he choked as the ice was worked over his chest. He could feel his body clench up defensively, and he let out a pained whine as it neared his nipple. "Please- please-" he begged. For more or less he didn't know.

Tony's weight on his hips was smothering him, and he could feel his lovers cock, hard through his pants. The man was grinding on him. Using Steve like a god-damed toy.  "Your g-getting off of this? Sick bastard-" he coughed to hide a gasp as the ice neared his navel.

"Well not yet," He replied smartly, dragging the ice cube across each of Steve's hipbones. Tony was always, always carefully with the ice, saved only for the most needed sessions. but steve had not signed to stop, so he continued.  
While he sucked at Steve's skin, alternating between his tongue and the ice, he reached into the box, pulling out two more pieces. He warmed the pieces in his hand until they were dripping, letting beads fall off his fingers onto the soldiers chest. When he deemed worthy, Tony pressed the cubes firmly to Steve's nipples, smiling when he felt the sensitive skin harden.

Steve bucked up, nearly reneging his arms out of their sockets. He howled as the cold was pressed relentlessly into his skin. "Tony!!! Tony stop please-" he begged, throat tightening in fear. The dark and cold were frighteningly intense to him. And a sob escaped his throat, a sign he was close to breaking his fury.

Tony's voice was back to normal now, he had removed the pressure on Steve's chest and swallowed the remaining ice cube. "Color Steve."

Steve chest heaved, as if winded. He needed to keep the momentum going, he was so close to letting go- "Green don't stop please." He begged as tears rolled down his face. "I need it. God so badly. Tony please? Please hurt me."

"That's what I thought," Tony said, voice slipping back into his role. "I know just what you need Steve."

Tony took the lube off the bed and squirted some on his fingers, coating Steve's entrance thoroughly before pushing in.

"So tight Cap, you wouldn't happen to be a, a virgin  would you?" He saw Steve blush and it made him chuckle. this was one of steve’s favourite scenes, the taking of his “flower”. "Our own little 70 year old virgin. Well, not for much longer."

Tony pushed two fingers inside Steve easily, pumping them quickly to get Steve ready for the next step. He pulled the bucket closer, now settling on the floor beside him. He continued pumping at a languid pace, using his free hand to slip two small ice cubes into his mouth. When he sucked them down to a preferable size, he lowered his head, licking a stripe from Steve's hole to his full balls. He felt Steve shutter above him and it only egged him on. He ate out Steve along with his fingers, managing to push both the little cubes past his entrance before sealing him closed with his tongue.

Steve felt the first ice cube slide past him, and he let out a cry that was embarrassingly high pitched. The pleasure of the fingers and Tony's mouth had him slowly hardening. "Y-yes! Oh- oh.... Oh Tony Tony FUCK ahh......" He whined and moaned, his rage subsiding as the pain/pleasure overwhelmed him. "Gonna- gonna come-" he warned, his cock twitching.

"oh not yet super soldier," Tony smirked, using his fingers to move the ice cubes around in Steve's hot body. He knew they wouldn't last much longer so he gathered them quickly, balancing them and then pushing them hard against Steve's prostate.  "Now you can come Steve."

Steve felt the ice move inside him, and as it was pressed into his prostate, he came, pulling hard at his restraints and leting out a strangled gasp.

He felt his seed hit his own chest, and Steve whimpered as Tony continued to press hard.

Steve felt his body go limp, and he relaxed for the first time in days. Now would come his favourite part, what he needs most. Tony simply playing with him lazily fucking him on machine or with Jarvis as the suit. Or a toy in his hand. All he would know was the feeling of something inside him. No light, no freedom to move, just unending pleasure.

"There you go," Tony chuckled, watching his lover come undone in the bindings. It was a beautiful scene, Steve, panting hard, body painted with thick come, his cock laying lazily against his stomach, still hard even though he just came.   
Tony pulled his fingers out and cool water began to drip out, running down Steve's legs.

Tony pressed his lips to Steve's, loving the small little while that came out when he did. "You did so good Steve. I think you've earned a treat, don't you?"

Steve tried to calm his breathing, unable to speak. A small nod came, and he felt Tony shift above him.

He was content to simply breathe, and after a few minutes of Tony gently cleaning him with a cloth, he tilted his head up. "I would love a treat Tony." He admitted, and stretched in the bonds like a cat.

No longer a restraint. They comforted him, he was safe in the bindings and Steve rolled his hips, eagerly waiting. "So? What's my treat?"

"I've got a few ideas," Tony teased, rubbing more lube on a small plug before pushing it fully into Steve's body. It was only a few inches long with a long cord at the end to help pull it out. Tony took the remote for it and set it on the bed, straddling himself on Steve's hips.   
"But first, a little something for me."  Tony, already prepped, slid Steve into his slicked entrance easily, groaning as he was filled to the hilt.  "Let me do all the work baby, you just try not to come okay?"   
Tony smirked and flicked on the toy to the lowest setting

Steve felt something push deep inside him, and he shuddered as the cold plastic came in contact with his flesh. "What- what's is it?" He asked and arched as it was settled in impossibly deep. He could feel a small cord, and knew it could be pulled. Perhaps a bead?

Then the telltale warmth of Tony's cock began to slip in after, and he groaned, bucking get his hips towards his lover in an effort to sink in more.

And then Tony turned the blasted thing on.

"AGHHHH Tony!" He cried, still unissued to vibrators.

Tony smirked and rolled his hips, pushing the small toy in deeper. It buzzed over his tip and sent beautiful  charges of arousal through his body. He couldn't imagine what it felt like all the way up.

Steve bit his lip and tried to think of anything that would keep him from coming as Tony began to move.

Each thrust pushed him against his restraints, and Steve let out a pained and pleasures cry as he was forced to his limits. The toy was throbbing inside him, and Steve kept clenching down in rhythm.

He could feel Tony's hands on his hips, heating up his skin as he thrust in, quick and angled up to lift his hips off the bed in protest.  The sensation of feeling his lover, but not seeing him was powerful, and he tossed his head as he tried to calm his body down. "That's... Ah... All that dinky toy does?" He gasped.

"It was," Tony shrugged, leaning down and biting at Steve's hipbone. "But I fixed that."   
With a grin he turned the toy up two more notches, groaning loudly and thrusting in deep

Steve squeaked at the sudden feel of teeth at his hips, and as the toy kicked up, he clenched so hard around Tony he stopped him thrusting. Steve couldn't let go, the mild electrical stimulation was forcing him to tighten, and hard.

"Ah..... You ok?" He asked, hearing Tony's laboured breathing and feeling his lovers hips shake. "Tony?"

Tony bit his lip hard and flicked the toy all the way off, letting out a full breath when Steve's body let go of the death grip he had on his dick.   
"Alright," he panted, chuckling lightly, "Enough of that then,  gotcha."

He pulled out easily, easing the toy out next. Once the device was out of Steve, he slid back inside, Steve's walls stretched to accommodate his girth. "Mmm you're all loose for me cap."

Steve felt relieved when the toy was pulled free. Just to be able to focus on Tony alone. He blushed at the sweet talk, and turned his cheek. "I'm not a dame." He whimpered.

"You sure?" Tony teased, leaning down and fisting Steve's long cock, with a special warming lube "Well, I guess you're right," he smirked, pulling off with a pop. "You coulda fooled me though."

Steve was throughly embarrassed but secretly aroused when Tony called him sweet pet names. "Close." He warned and tried to buck away from the relentless thrusts.

"Good baby, me too." Tony growled and pushed in deeper, fucking Steve as hard as he could in the restraints.  "You're going to wait till I come baby, then you can go again. You need to be punished a little longer for breaking my mirror. That's bad luck you know."

Steve thrashed as Tony used him hard, his lovers cock rubbing his insides near scorching hot. He bit his lip and keened as he neared climax. "Please baby please!!" He cried and tried to hold back.

Tony grinned widely, he loved Steve like this. He was always such a hardass outside of the bedroom. It was nice to see him so pliant and submissive. "Go ahead baby, come for me."

Steve managed a thrust from Tony more, and howled as he came violently over his stomach, clenching tight around Tony and nearly passing out. "T-Tony!! AHHHH!!!! yes yes baby please yes-" he panted and collapsed, utterly spent.

Tony groaned quietly and let Steve use his cock to finish. He spent again inside his lover, filling him completely. He kissed Steve's hips softly, licking up any come he could reach at his angle. "End scene. How are you feeling now baby? Any better?"

Steve sighed as the restraints were disconnected and he slipped off his blindfold.

He adjusted quickly and pulled Tony out of him and held him close. "Ya...tha - hah- thank you Tony ." He said and kissed his lover

Tony chuckled and rolled away, "Steve! Your getting come all over me!" He kissed his lover again and rubbed their noses together. "Do you wanna talk about what happened earlier?"

Steve nodded. "In the bath?" He said and got up, starting the water.   
He slipped into the jacuzzi tub, and let the jets massage him.

Steve was off him in a hurry, Tony sighed and cleaned up the room before following Steve into the bathroom. He dropped the clothes and dirty sheets into the chute before pulling out glasses and a bottle of whiskey for two.

Tony poured one for him and one for Steve. He downed his glass in two gulps  before offering Steve his.   
He knew Steve couldn't get drunk, at least not without taking the pill Tony made him first. But he knew Steve liked being included and treated the same, even if he was radically different that most people.

Steve sipped the drink and held it lightly. "There was a pile up as I was walking home.  I tried to help move the cars-" he choked up and tried again. "And another car fell of the overpass. There wasn't anything I could do."

Tony slipped into the large tub before placing his hand on Steve's shoulders, making sure his lover really looked at him. "Exactly. There was nothing you could do. Do you understand that? We can't save everyone Steve. Trust me, that's something I've had to learn the hard way... And running a scene over and over in your head and thinking you could have done something to change the outcome is crazy too. I'm always here for you to talk it out to. But you can't heal if you keep blaming yourself baby."  
Tony finished his speech with a small smile, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. "I'm gonna make you replace that mirror by the way."

Steve let Tony hold him, needing the physical comfort. He knew that Tony was right, but it still took some convincing even after all these months. "I'll try not to repeat it." Was all he could think to say. He felt Tony kiss his neck as he turned away. "I'll replace it. Bathroom needs fixing anyways."

"I was just kidding," Tony said, smiling and pulling Steve closer by his lips. "I love you Steve Rogers. You know that right? I love you because even though you don't believe it, you are a damn hero. Not just to New York, or America. You are my hero. Even if you started as a skinny kid from Brooklyn."

Steve kissed Tony back tenderly. "I love you too. For everything you've done for me, for pulling me back from the brink and keeping me steady." Steve whispered and touched foreheads with his lover. "And you're pretty good for a mechanic with too many projects and a fetish for suits."

"Oh, I'm the one with the fetish?" Tony chuckled, sliding easily into Steve's lap and wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. "I seem to remember a certain someone begging to be held down by one just the other day."

Tony loved the blush that covered Steve's cheeks. It made his eyes seem even bluer. "I think you've earned a day of pampering baby. What do you think?"

Steve held Tony close in the bath, enjoying the body heat and comfort. "That sounds lovely. How's ice skating sound? With hot coco and dinner at Stuffed? the burger place on 42nd?" He said making a happy growl as he buried his nose in Tony's hair.

Tony chuckled and let Steve cuddle into him, practically knocking him over with his large body. "Anything you want today Steve. I think that sounds fun. I don't think I have skates though. I'll have to rent some at the place."

"Sounds good." Steve said, getting sleepy and putting his weight on Tony. "Tomorrow?" He asked sighing contently like a large dog.

Tony chuckled again, kissing Steve's forehead lightly before pulling the drain. "Sounds great baby." He went to lift Steve up only to remember he wasn't 96 lbs anymore. "Alright capsicle. You're going to need to lift yourself up. We can't all have super strength."

"Mmmmm..." Steve murmured and stepped out of the tub, let Tony dry him off, then slipped into the silk sheets. "C'mere." He slurred with sleep and opened his arms for Tony to crawl into.

"Gladly captain," Tony smiled, crawling into their large bed and kissing Steve's chest and then finally his lips. "I love you Steve."

"I love you too Tony." He whispered and held his lover tightly as they fell asleep together, relaxed and refreshed.


End file.
